The Huntress
by The Dark Warden
Summary: Born of the Moon and of Hell, a Demigod was born to hunt. Born to fight. Born to kill. Armed with years of training and a rather snarky attitude, this young woman will change Destiny. So long as she can resist the Darkness within... Rating is subject to change. Please like and review!


_**Perseus Jackson**_

Guard duty. Not the most glamorous job in Camp Half-Blood. But after what he, Annabeth and Clarisse had gone through to get the Golden Fleece, he could stand a few hours standing next to Thalia's tree to ensure none of Luke Castellan's cronies snuck up and stole the magic sheep skin. Percy had been standing there for about two hours now, having relieved Annabeth earlier on and practically shoving her toward the Camp so she could get some rest. She had been dead on her feet, gray eyes fluttering shut as he had walked up. Annabeth had been so asleep that she never even noticed him walking up, the Son of Poseidon managing to step on almost every single branch along the way. Result: she nearly skewered him with her six foot spear when he had tapped her shoulder. After she had tiredly apologized, he had brushed it off and told her to go get some sleep. For once in all the time they had known each other, the Daughter of Athena hadn't argued with him and had dragged herself away.

_**VRRRRRRMM**_

Up came his spear as the sound of a motorcycle began to echo through the trees. He stared through the trees, hopefully looking menacing as he spotted the crimson light bleeding through the tree trunks as the vehicle approached. Honestly, he doubted it, considering he was wearing a bronze breastplate over his kill-me-orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, a pair of summer shorts, blue plumed helmet with Tyson's shield on his left arm while his right held his spear.

Within a few moments, the vehicle came around the corner. It had to be the most awesome looking bike he had ever had the pleasure of seeing. Colored black with crimson stripes running along the sides, the bike was angular and streamlined, so unlike Ares' chopper. The person riding it seemed to be a teenaged girl, her face covered by a hood and mask, the tails of her coat fluttering behind the bike as she slowed it down. As she pulled to a stop in front of him, he could see the handle of an absolutely massive sword attached to her back, a blade that would've put Riptide to shame. The engine clicked off as the woman sat up in her seat, her silver-blue eyes peeking out from the shadows of her hood.

"Who are you?" he demanded, hefting his spear into a ready position. From the twinkle in her eye, she was amused. Without a word, she swung her leg over the side of the bike, her coat flaring out before falling to hang just above the heels of her black, knee high combat boots, her black leather jeans tucked into said boots.

_I'd hate to be kicked by those_, he though numbly as the woman took several steps forward, staying out of the light from her bike as her silvery-blue eyes travelled over his form.

"Two things," she said, and Percy was surprised to hear a New York accent in her smooth voice. "One: you look ridiculous. Seriously, blue jeans next time, kid." Her tone was filled with amusement as she shook her head. "Second: I haven't seen you around before. You a new kid? And since when do they post guards next to Thalia's tree?"

At the mention of the tree, Percy's grip tensed on his spear. Not that the woman seemed to notice. With one hand she reached up and pulled her hood down, allowing spikey waves of silver hair to fall, standing out greatly against her black hood. She pulled down her mask, revealing pale skin with a cute button nose and full red lips, said lips turned up in a small smile. She couldn't have been more than seventeen years old. Percy tried not to react as he looked over her as well. One of the first things he noticed was that she was tall. Very tall, easily standing over six feet tall. Second, was that she was armed to the teeth. The giant sword on her back; of which he could only see the grip, a black leather meant for two hands; the Desert Eagle strapped to her right thigh, a belt of bullets and magazines hanging on her hips. The handle of a sawed-off shotgun seemed to peak out from the satchel at her left side, which had what looked like a half-melted chain hanging out of it. Her left hand had a simple black fingerless glove, with some kind of ring with a sapphire gem gleaming in the low light on her middle. Her right hand was completely covered in bandages, completely hiding her flesh from view.

After a few more moments of silence passed by before he spoke. "I haven't seen you around before either. As far as I know, there isn't anyone here who looks like you."

The teen nodded. "I'm aware of that. And folks usually don't talk about me unless I'm around. Not quite sure why…" she tilted her head in a manner that said she was thinking. She shook her head, silver hair flying this way and that before she spoke again. "And besides, I'm usually away on jobs, which is probably why we haven't seen one another. So," she clapped her hands together, a small smile on her face. "Introductions!" she gave a low, elaborate bow, right hand across her chest and left hand up behind her as she lowered herself. "I'm Lilith Sparda, but most just call me Lily. And you are?"

He blinked as she straightened. _Lilith…wait a second…didn't Annabeth mention her a couple of times?_

"Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. I've been coming for two years." He responded warily, his eyes watching her every movement.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Lilith let loose a bark of laughter. "HA! Annie owes me fifty drachma! I totally called Poseidon breaking his oath next! Haha! Hehehehehe!" she giggled maniacally as she rubbed her hands together as a slightly greedy gleam entered her eyes. Percy raised an eyebrow at 'Annie', as he had never met anyone at camp with that name.

"Annie?" he asked as he lowered his spear ever so slightly.

"Oh, Annabeth. I'm like, the only one she lets call her that. Everyone else, she's liable to stab them if they called her that."

He nodded numbly. "Oookay, well we have a guard out here since we got back with the Golden Fleece. Luke Castellan poisoned the tree and framed Chiron. So now, we have guard rotations until Chiron finds a guardian."

Lilith raised a silver eyebrow, eyes filled with surprise as she snorted. "I leave on one job and I miss everything interesting."

Percy gave a snort of laughter. He may not have met this girl before, but she was kinda cool. He wouldn't want to fight her though, as just looking at her screamed to stay as far away as he could once that sword was drawn.

_**Thump**_

In a split second, both of them were armed, Percy with his spear raised and Lilith with her Desert Eagle in her right hand, flashlight gripped in her left as she rested the massive gun on her wrist. After a few seconds of the light waving back and forth, Lilith halted as her light came to a stop on the girl at the base of the tree.

Percy's first thought was, _Where did she come from?_

The second was, _Crap, she's hurt!_

Lilith was the first to move, holstering her gun as she rushed to the girl's side. Percy caught a glimpse of some kind of eye woven in silver thread on the shoulder of Lilith's coat before his eyes turned to the girl on the ground, who Lilith had just turned over gently. She was pale, with freckles across her nose. She had short, spikey black hair and was built like a long-distance runner, lithe and strong. Her clothes were almost a mix between punk and Goth—a black T-shirt, black tattered jeans and a leather jacket with buttons from a bunch of bands he'd never heard of.

He watched as Lilith took off her left glove and gently pressed the back of her hand to the girl's brow, cursing as she snatched her hand back. With an impressive show of strength, the silver-haired teen looped her arms under the girl's back and lifted her without even a grunt of exertion.

"I'm going to get her to the Big House," Lilith said, all mirth and friendliness gone, her tone serious and rushed as she moved over to her bike. She carefully placed the teen onto the seat before swinging her leg over and gunning the engine. With a roar, the bike took off toward camp, a plume of dirt blown up in the bike's wake, Lilith's coat flaring as she took off like a bat out of hell. For whatever reason, he felt as though he'd either met his best friend, or possibly his worst enemy.

_**Lilith Sparda**_

Lilith cursed as the girl in her arms moaned again. She ignored the shouts of annoyance as her bike roared through Camp, too focused on getting to the Big House as fast as possible. She almost shouted in relief as the Big House came into view, Chiron, Annabeth and ugh, Mr. D all exiting the building. She squealed to a halt as she hit the brakes, her bike swinging around and accidently (not) spraying dirt all over the God of Wine. Without waiting for anyone to speak, she hopped off the bike, carefully pulling the unconscious girl off along with her.

She carried the black-haired girl toward Chiron. "I need nectar and ambrosia, NOW!" she shouted as she moved toward the three. For whatever reason, no one, not even Annabeth moved, their eyes locked on the black-haired girl in her arms. With a growl of annoyance, she pushed passed the three and entered the Big House, quickly setting the girl on the nearest sofa. She started opening drawers and cabinets, searching for the food and drink of the Gods as Black-Hair groaned again, tossing and turning on the couch.

"Aha!" Lilith exclaimed as she found a small baggy and canteen of the stuff. Rushing back to Black-Hair's side, she carefully opened the girl's mouth and poured a trickle of nectar down her throat, the girl swallowing instinctively as the golden liquid moved down her throat. After a second or so, she capped the canteen and took out a single square of ambrosia. Leaning the girl's head up, she slipped the divine food into her mouth and worked the girl's jaw until she began chewing on her own. Lilith kept an eye on Black-Hair's mouth to make sure she didn't choke.

_How I'd like to kiss those lips_, came a slightly mischievous thought that the Huntress quickly banished.

"Where did she come from?" came Chiron's shaky voice as the girl's breathing steadied and a bit of color came back to her skin. Lilith stood and turned to the centaur.

"Not a clue. I had just gotten back from the Job and was talking with that Percy kid when she popped up at the base of Thalia's tree. By the way, you need to fill me in on what I've missed while I was gone." Replied Lilith as she moved over to give Annabeth a quick hug. "Now mind telling me why you three look like you've seen a ghost? Oh, which reminds me," Lilith reached down and grabbed the chain that was in her satchel. "One Ghost Rider eliminated. I'll take my gold now," she said with a smirk.

Annabeth elbowed Lilith in the side as Chiron took the chains numbly. A gasp cut off whatever he might've said as Lilith dashed around the side of the couch, coming to a stop next to Black-Hair.

She opened her eyes. Her irises were a startling electric blue. They were hypnotic.

_I could get used to waking up to those eyes_, hissed that part of her brain. Lilith quickly shoved that voice aside.

The girl stared up at Lilith in bewilderment, shivering and wild-eyed. "Who—"

"Shh," Lilith hushed her gently. "I'm Lilith. You're safe now."

"Strangest dream…"

"It's alright."

"Dying…"

"No," she assured Black-Hair. "You're okay. What's your name, beautiful?"

Black-Hair stared for a moment as Lilith gave a mischievous grin. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

A shimmer of amusement flickered through Black-Hair's eyes as she slowly pushed herself up. Lilith placed a hand on her back to keep her steady.

Electric blue met Silver-blue. "I'm Thalia, Daughter of Zeus." Thalia said.

Lilith's jaw dropped. "Oh," she said lamely. Then, "You're hot."

* * *

_**Ok, so first off, I do not own Devil May Cry or Percy Jackson & the Olympians. The only thing i own is this story and my character.**_

_**Inspired by **_Shocknawe 425's 'Devil May Cry: The Godly Demon'.

_**It's a brilliant story for only having 15 chapters so far and he's a brilliant author and you should totally go check him out.**_

_**I am more than aware that this is a very short chapter compared to what i usually post. **_

_**Lilith's motorcycle is a Kawasaki Z1000.**_

_**Her sword looks like the Black Iron Greatsword from Sword Art Online, when Kirito was in ALO.**_

_**Don't like, don't read, don't be rude if you review.**_

_**I hope to see you all in the next chapter.**_

_**PEACE!**_


End file.
